


Sights Unseen: Foothold

by aadarshinah



Series: Sights Unseen [29]
Category: Stargate - All Series, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Cooking, Episode: s03e14 Foothold, F/M, Team as Family, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 08:42:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3113396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aadarshinah/pseuds/aadarshinah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing Moment's from SG1's "Foothold"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sights Unseen: Foothold

**Author's Note:**

> A series of canon-compliant missing moment's from Stargate: SG-1's first three seasons, with an eventual end towards Sam/Jack. Part of the Locality universe - but, as always, knowledge of that is not necessary for knowledge of this.
> 
> Takes place after the episode. We're also nearing the end of this series, but never fear. Another shall arise, more ship-y than the one that came before.

**25 November, 1999 – Colorado Springs, Earth, Milky Way**

 

Daniel had been the first to arrive at Janet’s this morning. For this crime, he’s been sentenced to hard kitchen labour and has spent the last two hours chopping enough vegetables to feed a medium-sized invasion force for a month.

“Mom,” Cassandra asks, stirring something on the range. “Can I _please_ watch the parade?”

“Not until we’re done cooking.”

“But _Mom_ -“

“Don’t you _But Mom_ me, young lady. We are hosting this event and that means we will cook this meal together, even if it kills us.”

Cassie sighs, as put upon as only a fourteen-year-old girl can be, and Daniel shoots her a sympathetic look across the kitchen island. She misses the brunt of it, however, by crossing the room and sticking her head in the refrigerator. “We’re out of butter.” It’s entirely possible she’s known this for a while and saved it to make her escape with later. Daniel wonders why he didn’t think of it himself.

Janet, completely in her element (to the extent she’s wearing a lab coat instead of an apron as she brines the turkey, although this one has _World’s Best Chief_ stitched where _J. Fraser, MD_ should be), doesn’t even turn away from her task. She only asks, “Did you check the counter?’

“Yes.”

“And behind the cranberry sauce?”

“Yes.”

“And on the bottom self, under the-“

“ _Yes_.”

“Then ask Colonel O’Neill if he’ll take you to the store – and remember,” she adds, shouting after Cassie as she rushes, whooping and hollering, towards the living room, where the other guests await, “get the _unsalted_ kind.”

“Yes Mom!”

“That was nice of you,” Daniel says a moment later, abandoning his onions and taking over Cassie’s stirring duties before anything burns.

“Yes, well, she’s going stir-crazy. School’s out and the neighbours are on vacation and things have been so busy at the Mountain that she’s been stuck here by herself a lot lately. That, and she misses you guys. You’ve not been around much lately.”

“Not by choice.”

“I know that. Cassie knows it too, but that doesn’t stop her from missing her aunt and uncles.”

“We miss her too. Jack feels horrible about missing last Christmas. He has epic tree-cutting plans for our next day off, and I think he’s been stockpiling candy for weeks now.”

“God help us all,” she says cynically, which is of course when Sam choses to stick her head in.

He’s not seen Sam all morning, but it’s clear she’s gone all out for Janet’s party. It’s just the team and some of Janet’s staff, with General Hammond promising to stick his head in around desert, but Sam’s as dressed up as he’s ever seen her outside of dress blues, not that that’s really saying much. “Hey, I’m taking Cassie and the Colonel to the store. Need anything besides butter?”

“Grab some more potatoes, if there are any decent ones – and you may want to stock up on beer. I have two cases, but one of my nurses called last night and asked if she could bring along a date, so it’s best to be prepared.”

“Can do. We should be back in an hour.”

“See you.” After a moment, Janet says conversationally, “She’s looking a lot better.”

“Yeah. Strange as it is, I think all that helped her to get over whatever bits of Jolinar’s memories were still in her head.”

Janet hums in consideration. “Well, I wouldn’t use stopping an alien invasion as therapy for all of my patients, but it seems to have worked with Sam.”

“Sam’s special like that.”

“Tell me about it. Now get over here and help me with this turkey. Once we get it in the oven, you’re free to go – _if_ you send Teal’c in here in your place. Somebody has a bushel of potatoes to peel, and it’s not going to be me.”


End file.
